Two Worlds Collide
by miacullenvampirefan
Summary: Thalia Grace, the stubborn, head-strong, Daughter of Zeus that we all know. But what happens when she finds herself in Narnia? And more important, *why* is she in Narnia? Would she be able to save Narnia, in its greatest time of need? And in the process, maybe she'll find something worth fighting for. Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
 **DON'T CALL ME JACE!**  
 **Thalia POV**

"So, that's all you got, Jace?" I teased as he grimaced from his latest defeat.

"Don't. Call. Me. Jace!" he called through gritted teeth. I loved teasing my brother, and he hated it when I called him Jace, but you know what? I loved it!

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean it Jace, er, I mean Jason." I called after him doubling over laughing.

He turned in a flash, bringing his sword upon me, I was ready though, I knew him. I blocked it easily with my spear, though still laughing. "Try better bro!" I said pulling a face at him.

Just then Piper and Annabeth walked into the clearing. Jason's face went red seeing Piper, and I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. Jason flashed a glare.

"So Jace, has been losing again, eh?" she called and I swear Jace's face went as red as a tomato!

"Not you too, Piper." he said rolling his eyes.

"You girls, don't tease Jace," Annabeth called out "Oh, sorry, I meant Jason." she added.

Jason groaned, "Why do I have to put up with you girls? No wonder Percy is as crazy as he is." earning a chuckle from Annabeth.

Just then the water rippled and a head broke through the surface. "Anyone called me?" Percy asked.

"Oh look, the great son of Poseidon himself decides to grace us with his presence." I said.

Percy rolled his eyes, emerging out of the water his clothes totally dry. _Some sons of Poseidon._

He went over to Annabeth and kissed her. I rolled my eyes, "Zeus, help us. I don't think I can put up another hour of these two smooching each other. You two, go get a room, will you? Spare us the torture." I said rolling my eyes, earning the evil eye from both of them.

Piper began "Excuse me guys, but I would like to kindly remind you that the reason we are gathered here is.."

"FOOD!" Percy completed. "Um, thank you Percy, but I actually meant to say 'picnic'." Piper sighed.

And then we began to eat, no rather devour. After picnic, we cleared up each setting off to the camp. Percy and Annabeth,Jason and Piper and _me?_ Well, just me I guess. The heavy weight again descended upon my chest as if threatening to pull me down towards Hades.

Maybe, just maybe, if Luke- I stopped that train of thought before it grew any further. I stopped by my tree, just outside the protection line looking at the camp before me. Everything was in order, I could just see Jason and Piper sitting with some one from the camp I couldn't recognize.

Everyone looked like they had a purpose, everyone looked calm and happy, despite the war looming in the horizon. They looked…..content. Whereas I, am I content?, I asked myself. The answer came quicker than I expected.

NO.

What more did I want, I had good friends and a nice brother, and I loved them. What more did I want in life?

A LOT.

I sighed, I hated that voice inside my head, but I knew, it was the truth.

"Thalia"

I turned. "Who's there?" I asked looking behind. The voice was no more than a whisper.

"Thalia" The voice a bit stronger than last time.

"Who are you? Show yourself." I called

"Come here" it said, and I felt my legs carry me towards the voice. I knew it was a foolish thing to go beyond my trees protection, but my legs just didn't seem to obey me. And I was curious. A thing I would later regret…

There was nothing,I shook my head. What was wrong with me? I start hearing voices and then I walk into the unprotected parts of the woods all alone. Great! I was going mad now.

Then without any warning, something clashed, from behind, knocking me to the forest floor. I recognized what it was. A Cyclops.

I pushed the creature from behind my back, drawing my spear and Aegis.

The last time I fought a Cyclops it didn't go well, with me.

I brought my spear down onto the monster, it slashed through its thick hide, though not injuring the creature permanently, It gave me some time.

The creature roared and clasped my hair, pulling me upwards. I struggled from its grip, bringing the sword again, this time to its only eye. It flung me, howling from pain.

I hit the nearby tree falling to the ground with a thud. I tried to stand up, but the pain in my ankle didn't permit me to. "SHIT!" I said, touching my head. A thick red liquid coated my hand.

'Shit. Shit. Shit.'

No. This cant be the end of me. My eyes began to blur and a thick cloud of darkness engulfed me. I. HATE. CYCLOPS, I thought before being pulled completely into the frightening abyss of darkness.

 **A/N : My first ever fanfiction! So please be kind, maybe?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Name's Thalia!  
Thalia POV

I don't know how long had passed, may be minutes or even hours before I finally woke up. Actually, I don't even know, if I really woke up or was really dead. But the throbbing pain in my head told me I was alive, for now at least.

I opened my eyes painstakingly, the effort making me wish I had them closed instead. I was still in the forest, so no one had found me. I groaned inwardly. I slowly rose to my feet, surprisingly the ankle seemed OK, now.

But….something was different, something just didn't feel right. The trees here were different. I was sure Ive never been to t his part of the forest before. Suddenly panic overwhelmed me, What if this was one of Gaea's tricks? What if I walked right into a trap?

My backpack was still on my shoulder, and I seriously thought of ringing Annabeth, but she wouldn't have her phone with her. Electronic devices like mobile phones seemed to attract more monsters, like we hadn't already enough.

Then, Footsteps. This time, I drew my sword without hesitation rushing to the source of the noise. I was going to kill that Cyclops, no matter what it cost to my surprise, there wasn't any Cyclops there, nor any hideous monster. It was just a boy and he wasn't from Camp Half Blood as well. I knew it, because he wasn't wearing the orange camp half blood tshirt and I was sure I haven't seen him before. I didn't let my guard down though for all I knew he could be Gaea's minions.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyeing me. "I'd like to know, who YOU are first." I said.

"Hey put that spear down, girls aren't supposed to be playing with those things?" he said smirking. That was when I noticed the sword by his side. I attacked, I didn't think of anything else, he had a sword and that was enough. Not all innocent mortals carried swords with them!

He was quick though, real quick, for he blocked the blows that I inflicted. In fact, he was an equal to me! Equal to me? That made him talented, not many people were equal to me in sword fighting.

"Who are you?" I asked my teeth clenched. 'If you're any of Gaea's minions, trust me, I wont make your death easy," He laughed a cruel smile, "Girl, I don't know who you are and I don't even know who is this Gaea, but I know the not-making-my-death-easy part won t happen."

"Wanna try?" I asked flashing him a smile. I didn't believe this boy a damn shit, I mean, why else did he learn to fight so well?  
He struck, and I blocked, and I struck, it continued, until I recognized a certain pattern to his moves. I smiled, I dodged a blow and brought the sword down, it was too late before he recognized what I intended to do.A smile flashed on my face, a predators smile. I held the sword to his neck.

"Dead" I whispered in his ear.

He looked amazed, like he'd never been defeated in his life before. I offered him my hand to get up, but he ignored it. Stupid boy.

"Ed!" I heard a girl's shriek. We both turned around, to face two girls and another boy, who were laughing their heads off. Neither of us, had the idea that we were being watched. "Did you just lose to a girl?" 'Ed's' face turned red. Suddenly he reminded me of Jason, and I couldn't control my laughter. I swear I tried to, though.

"What's so funny?" he demanded

"You are." I replied.

"Who are you?" he asked. Almost so sincerely, that I almost believed him.

"So, you mean to say, you don't know me?" I asked.

"I don't think, we've seen you before." the small girl replied this time.

"Me neither. What is this place?" I asked, looking around me. This wasn't a part of the forest. The trees were too thin here.

"You're in Narnia." she said looking me, up and down.

"Don't be silly, Ive learnt Geography, and as long as I know there is no Narnia, in all of America."

"America?" it was the other boy who spoke this time. "You're from America, like the United States of America?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course!" Then next thing I know, they'll be telling me Ive been whisked up by aliens. Which unfortunately was what they said. Almost.

"So did we win the war?" he asked.

"What war?" I asked.

"The world war, duh!", 'Ed' said.

"Um, which world war?" I asked innocently. The world was on the brink of a 3rd World war, and for all I knew, I could have been transported to the future, and these people wanted to know if we won. I could be right, right? Duh! Now, Im certainly going crazy!

"The second world war! How many world wars have been there?" 'Ed' said.

"Oh yeah! We won, I guess" I said, wishing I had spent more time awake than asleep when Luke had blabbed on about history.

"You guess?" He asked incredulously.

"Look here, I have more important jobs than pore over those boring history books, ok?" I retorted.  
"And you haven't told me yet where this Narnia is."

"Which year are you from?" asked.

"2014, Are you going to tell me what the hell this Narnia is?"

"2014, so it's the 21st century there? Are there flying cars yet?" I wanted to strangle there.

"Look here, I don't have time all day to answer your questions, and now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." I picked up my backpack which had fallen down and started to walk away to even I don't know where.

"Wait!" It was the other girl who called this time, the first time she spoke. And she was just….beautiful. She made me feel suddenly she was a demi-god I would swear she was a daughter of Aphrodite. I hated beautiful people as a rule(well, maybe except Piper) and this one seemed to know that she was beautiful.

"You're in Narnia." she said.

"I know that" I snapped. "What the hell is Narnia?" She looked taken aback, like no-one has snapped at her in a while. Well, I'm proud to be the first.

"I'll tell you, but I don't think you'll like what youre going to hear."

This girl was irritating me more and more. "I think Im the one to decide if I like it or not" I retorted.

She looked…hurt. Okay great, so now Ive hurt another person.

'Ed' spoke now, "Look here, Miss. Whatever-Your-Bloody-Name-Is.. "

"Thalia. The names Thalia."

A/N : So here it is, people! Chapter 2. Please, please please do review!  
Am sorry if this sounds like begging but that is the only thing that keeps me writing!

~Mia, signing off!


End file.
